Nuevos semidioses
by DaughterofHades97
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca, y Nico van a la escuela Goode para reclutar a nuevos campistas. Tener diez semidioses en una escuela es muy peligroso, especialmente si cuatro de ellos son hijos de los tres grandes. Esperemos que puedan completar su misión y llevar a los cinco nuevos semidioses sanos y salvos al Campamento Mestizo


Nuevos semidioses

Esta historia no es mía, yo solo tengo la autorización de la autora para traducir su historia.

Traduccion de lo que dice la autora: Créditos a Rick Riordan!

Nota del Autor - Este es el año después de la escuela que nunca El último olímpico y de los héroes del Olimpo que pasó. Todo es lo mismo, excepto que Bianca está vivo, y Nico es su hermana gemela. Así que ellos tienen la misma edad que los demás, que tiene dieciséis años. Thalía sigue siendo un cazadora, pero ella fue elegida para ir en esta búsqueda, porque...

Capitulo 1

Cinco nuevos semidioses insospechados en una escuela, y no han sido reclamados por sus padres todavía. Percy Jackson acababa de hacer su deseo de que todos los dioses reclamaran a su hijo por su cumpleaños número trece. El problema es, los semidioses nuevos tienen dieciséis. Es por eso que los hijos de los tres grandes han sido enviados a la Escuela Goode para reclutar a los nuevos campistas. Tener diez semidioses en una escuela es una búsqueda muy peligroso. Por supuesto, una hija de Atenea tiene que venir también, para asegurarse de que los hijos de los dioses más poderosos no completamente volar la escuela y el desorden a la búsqueda general. Quirón ha asignado Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Bianca Di Angelo, y Nico Di Angelo cada uno un semidiós nuevo para traer de vuelta al Campamento Mestizo. Ellos no saben quiénes son, pero son la misma edad que ellos y están en el mismo grado.

El estacionamiento de la escuela estaba llena de gente preparándose para su primer día de escuela. Los coches fueron llegando y la gente estaba corriendo. Un coche de color azul brillante entró en el estacionamiento y se estacionó al final del lote. Las puertas traseras se abrió y una chica con el pelo negro corto y ojos azul eléctrico salió. Ella tenía una mochila de plata y llevaba una camiseta que decía Cazadora. Se encuestó a la escuela como un niño salió del otro lado del coche. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y ojos marrones. Iba vestido de negro con una calavera en la camisa. Él abrió la puerta y salió una chica que se parecía al igual que él. Tenía los hombros el pelo negro y rizado y ojos marrones. Ella vestía de negro al igual que su hermano, pero tenía en los pantalones marrones y botas. Los dos miraron alrededor y luego se fue al otro lado para unirse a Thalia. La puerta del lado del conductor estaba abierta y otro muchacho salió. Tenía un desordenado pelo negro y ojos azules como el mar. Llevaba un azul con cuello en V y pantalones vaqueros. Fue al lado del pasajero y abrió la puerta. La chica en el interior sonrió y salió. Tenía rizos rubios princesa y llevaba una camisa gris con un búho en él y capris. Sus ojos grises se lo llevaron todo en un mil por hora.

"Todo el mundo nos está mirando a nosotros." Thalia dijo.

Percy se volvió y se dio cuenta la gente que camina por ahí lo miraban. Algunas personas seguía su camino y la otra se quedó allí susurrando a sus amigos. El año pasado se convirtió en muy popular aquí. Todavía no sabía por qué. Él pensó que era sólo porque su padrastro era un maestro aquí, pero la gente empezó a darse cuenta de él más cuando se hizo el capitán del equipo de natación. No le importa lo que la gente pensaba de él. Todo lo que él pensó el año pasado iba a volver al campamento.

". Umm Sólo están -."

"¿En cuanto a nosotros como si fuéramos bichos raros?" Bianca dijo.

"Bueno, nosotros somos los niños nuevos". Annabeth suspiró.

"Y lo divertido que es." Nico dijo con sarcasmo. "¿Cómo podemos hacer que se detengan?" Le susurró.

"Bueno, si no se detienen ahora, voy a darle a todos unos puñetazos en la cara." Thalia dijo mirando a la multitud.

"Sí, vamos a dentro."Percy se apresuró a decir. Tomó del brazo de Thalía, mientras ella continuaba mirando a alguien que se parecía a su manera.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensan ustedes?" -Preguntó Percy, una vez que estaban en el interior.

"Yo no lo sé. Ninguno de nosotros ha ido a una escuela en mucho tiempo." Bianca dijo mirando a su alrededor. "Lo cual es irónico, al ver que Quirón nos envió a todos a la escuela secundaria a pesar de que no he ido a uno de cada año."

"Un momento, ¿ninguno de ustedes han ido a la escuela?" -Preguntó Percy.

"Bueno, nos quedamos atrapados en el Casino Lotus durante unos 75 años", dijo Nico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"He sido un árbol la mitad de mi vida ¿recuerdas? Y un cazadora por el resto." Thalía añadido.

"Y yo he estado en el campamento Mestizo para entrenar prácticamente toda mi vida." Annabeth dijo.

"Tuvimos suerte, ustedes no tienen que ir a la escuela." Percy dijo celoso. "Me echan en varias ocasiones y estoy obligado a empezar como el chico nuevo". Percy dijo exagerando.

"Realmente no se consideran las circunstancias de suerte." Thalia dijo mirando a Percy como si fuera un idiota.

"Correcto." Percy dijo apuntado a Thalia.

"Bueno, ahora nosotros somos los niños nuevos". Annabeth dijo. "Y lo que tiene que enseñarnos los alrededores, así que vamos a ir." Le tomó la mano y lo arrastró por el pasillo.

"Quirón se aseguró de que todos tenían las mismas clases ¿no?" Nico dijo, asegurándose.

"Correcto." Bianca asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, así que nuestra primera clase es el Inglés." Annabeth dijo tomando su horario de su bolsillo.

"Yo sé dónde está." Percy dijo sonriendo.

Nota del Autor - Lo siento, es corto. Yo no soy tan bueno de un escritor. ¡Por favor, revise y dime lo que piensas! Voy a necesitar unos diez comentarios para otro capítulo (:


End file.
